An x-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus using x-rays to obtain an image of an inside of an object. An x-ray imaging apparatus may irradiate an object with x-rays and detect x-rays that have passed through the object to form an image of an inside of the object with a non-invasive method. A medical x-ray imaging apparatus may be used in diagnosing an injury, a disease, or the like that cannot be diagnosed from outside.
A typical x-ray imaging apparatus has an x-ray source and an x-ray detector fixed at a predetermined space. Consequently, a patient has to move to an examination room in which an x-ray imaging apparatus is disposed to perform x-ray imaging.
However, because it is difficult to perform x-ray imaging using a typical x-ray imaging apparatus in a case of a patient having mobility difficulties, a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus capable of performing x-ray imaging regardless of location has been developed.
Because a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus has an x-ray source mounted at a movable main body and uses a portable x-ray detector, x-ray imaging may be performed by directly going to a patient having mobility difficulties.
One or more x-ray detectors may be stored in a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus. Due to a characteristic of a mobile x-ray imaging apparatus being usable in various locations, there are concerns regarding a theft or security problem. Particularly, the one or more x-ray detectors are more vulnerable to a theft or security problem due to being portable.